Percy Jackson and the Immortal
by The Hero 010
Summary: This is a short story created in responce to musings of the possiblility of creating new myths within Percy Jackson (WARNING- very short; very good)


Percy Jackson and the immortal

I woke up to my alarm, which I abruptly shut off. I grabbed my clothes and took a shower. I walked to the subway, and heard a scrapping sound, which reminded me far too much of Tartarus. I swept the room with my gaze, which landed on a shadow in the tracks. I weighed the possibilities, and then decided a hell-hound was most likely. I drew my sword, and readied myself for a fight.

I was not ready for a dog the size of an elephant to drench me in slobber. My first thought was "I need a slobber jacket."

When I finally managed to pry Mrs. O'Leary off me, I noticed a man in a dark cloak standing off to the side. No one looks at you if you are a demigod, unless they want something. Sadly, most of them wanted to kill us, and the rest wanted us to do a job for them. Demi-gods have no free time.

"Percy Jackson, you had best explain yourself." Mysterious hooded man growled. I realized I still had my sword out, so I quickly sheathed it.

"Um, sir, who are you?" I asked, attempting to be respectful.

"Nobody… I mean nobody _yet_, not nobody… you know?" he asked, the tips of his lips curving towards a smile.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, sighing in relief. I may not have a quest on my hands, but it obviously was going to be a long day; no mortal world for me.

"I have been reborn in… what did the creepy dead guy say… lefty? Lumpy? Methane? …no, Lethe! I came from Lethe, but not in a traditional sense. He said I was a god, and that I could… fix things? Something like that. He gave me these clothes and told me to wait here for someone with a shirt like that." He said, gesturing towards my camp T-shirt.

I determined that a god had fallen into the river Lethe, and Hades wanted a demi-god, me, to take care of him.

I eyed the guy up and down. He didn't look godly. He looked like a teenager. He was a few inches taller than me, maybe, but still very normal. I came up with a few ideas, but dismissed them when I had a genius idea: a god to _help_ heroes.

Annabeth was impressed, until I told her my other idea. I wanted the god to talk in a deep voice, but she insisted that the man, god, was not going to be a Hercules. She mentioned styles for the guy, but I came up with another great idea (I'm on a role!).

"What if he trolled the traditional god interactions?! He could call demi-gods 'sir' and give them offerings of burnt food?" I excitedly asked.

Annabeth was about to immediately tell me off, but then she mulled it over, and a smile slowly began to grow. She then said that the god would wear mortal clothes, and I obediently agreed with her assertion. We didn't know how to determine his powers, but now he had a job. When we told him, he happily agreed, and a hoodie and jeans replaced his old clothes in a flash. He thanked us with a 'sir' and then asked his role. We explained that he was a god that would help demi-gods, children of gods. He smiled at that, and asked how.

"You appear before moments of crisis, and make the demi-gods chose one of three choices, which must be relevant to the quest." Annabeth said.

"The first option is a weapon!" I yelled out, causing a frosty glare from Annabeth.

"The second is wisdom, and the third is a friend." Annabeth finished, with a smile.

"What do you mean by friend?" the god asked, confused.

"Bring the demi-gods someone who can find a solution to the crisis, someone or something that will serve them." Annabeth immediately replied.

I realized that the god needed a name, and blatantly shout out "Zed!"

I rushed on to explain "Your name will be zed, and your symbol is Ted!"

Annabeth immediately caught on "what do you use for godly purposes, Zed?"

Zed replied "I have a penguin that I sled on"

I looked around confused, and asked "Where?"

Zed took a ring on his right index finger and twisted it. Suddenly a penguin appeared from behind him, and waddled around him, honking at Annabeth and I.

"Is the penguin your symbol, or is it the ring?" Annabeth asked, starring transfixed at the penguin.

"_He can shoot a laser from his finger with the ring_" the penguin answered, then added "_do you guys have any fish? I'm hungry"_

I smiled at the thought of fish, but then blurted out "can you show us a safe demo of the laser thingy?"

Meanwhile, Annabeth was staring at the penguin as if it had come from the moon. (get it?!) Zed lifted his arm, making his fingers form the traditional 'finger-gun' and lowered his thumb, causing a purple ray, resembling a beam of sunlight, leveling a deserted bridge.

"PENGUIN!" Annabeth shouted, poking said penguin. Apparently, according to Annabeth, she had been paying attention, but I know that is what happened.

"Another thing, do NOT kill any demi-gods, no matter the circumstances. Oh, and also appear at the camp every Friday after-noon and offer the captain of the losing team the three choices, in exchange for an offering of an object the captain holds dear." I finished, smilling at my brilliance.


End file.
